1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for carrying ski equipment and, more particularly, for carrying skis, ski poles, and ski boots at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the perpetual difficulties and inconveniences in skiing is the need for carrying all of one's ski equipment at the same time. This is generally true regardless of whether one is a recreational or occupational skier, since it is virtually certain that at some point one will be forced to carry this equipment. There have been many attempts over the years to develop an apparatus for conveniently carrying skis, ski poles, and ski boots simultaneously with ease and comfort. To date, nobody has succeeded.
Several prior art attempts have employed "carrying straps" for carrying ski poles and skis. This approach can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,729,591 issued to Scalise; 4,221,314 issued to Baker, Jr.; 4,463,885 issued to Ball et al.; 4,114,838 issued to Knauf; and 3,278,097 issued to Duckworth. The patent issued to Scalise is convertible for carrying ski boots instead of skis and ski poles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,813 issued to Quance discloses a carrying strap for carrying ski boots only.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,506 discloses an apparatus for carrying an assortment of ski equipment, including skis, ski poles, and boots at the same time. The carrier is constructed of a rigid material, has many moving parts, and would be difficult to use with gloved hands or in cold weather with bare hands. Although it purports to carry skis, ski poles, and boots simultaneously, it is altogether unsatisfactory because of its nature and construction.
Only U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,689 issued to Shore discloses an apparatus for carrying skis, ski poles, and ski boots simultaneously where the apparatus is not rigid, does not contain multiple moving parts, and is in the flexible nature of a strap. The two ends of a lanyard extend from a leather handgrip and are looped around the skis and ski poles for carrying them. Another lanyard extends downwardly from the handgrip to secure the boots so that the boots rest on the skis directly under the user's hand. However, this position virtually guarantees that the boots will always be perfectly located to interfere with the user's ability to walk and carry the equipment at the same time.
It is therefore a feature of the present invention that it enables a skier to carry skis, ski poles, and ski boots simultaneously.
It is furthermore a feature of the invention that the apparatus is of a flexible nature such as a carrying strap.
It is a still further feature of the invention that it positions the boots when they are carried so that they do not interfere with the user's ability to carry the equipment and walk at the same time.